


Unb(ear)able

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dizziness, Ear infection, Everyone sees through him, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Robbie cares a lot, Robbie is a softie, Sportacus what are you doing?, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Sportacus makes the lamentable decision to not just stay in bed. Fortunately, Robbie is watching out for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt fill on tumblr and went downhill from there.

Sportacus woke up slowly, which was fairly unusual for him. He usually sprang out of bed, eager to begin the day. 

Today was different, though. He felt like he hadn't slept at all, though he knew that he had went to bed at his usual time the night before. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, as did his arms and legs. He was also dizzy, the room shifting anytime he moved too quickly. 

He thought about getting breakfast. On second thought, maybe not, he decided, as his stomach churned in such a way that he knew that any attempt to eat anything would not end well. 

Deciding to go about his normal day, though perhaps a little slower than usual, he cautiously drank some juice and brushed his teeth, then decided to make his way to the ground to see what the children were up to.

He came upon a game of freeze tag already in progress. Prudently, he decided to sit this one out, instead watching from the sidelines. He noticed Stephanie shoot him a look of concern, so he did say that he felt a little under the weather, but it was nothing to be overly concerned about.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Robbie sat down beside him. He had been doing that a lot lately, just sitting and observing the games, only occasionally scheming to break them up. Over the past while, Sportacus had grown to tell the difference between when the noise was actually bothering him, either because he had a headache, wasn't feeling well, or was simply tired, and when he was complaining out of habit. Now, he was looking at Sportacus with extremely poorly-disguised concern.

Sportacus flinched as Robbie laid a cool hand on his forehead, then leaned into the coolness. 

”You have a fever,” Robbie said quietly, “and you don't look like you feel well at all.”

Sportacus lowered his head into his hands, admitting defeat. “I don't,” he whispered. “I’m tired, achy, and nauseous. I can't even recall the last time I felt like this. Perhaps I ought to return to my ship.”

”No, come with…” 

Sportacus had already gotten up, which was a grievous error in judgement on his part. He only heard Robbie bite off a curse before everything went black.

* * *

Sportacus came back to awareness slowly, aware of only a few things: that he felt absolutely awful, that Robbie was kneeling beside him, and that he was wiping his face with a cool cloth. He tried to get up. 

“Don’t stand up,” Robbie said placing a hand on Sportacus’ chest. 

As dizzy as he was, Sportacus was inclined to listen. “What happened?” he asked wearily.

“You passed out,” Robbie said gruffly. 

Sportacus only had vague memories of feeling absolutely horrible, then everything going black. 

”You need to lie there a few more minutes,” Robbie said, hiding his concern extremely poorly. So poorly, in fact, that the kids had seen right through it and had obeyed his requests to not crowd Sportacus, to get him a cool cloth, and to stay out of trouble. Stephanie had managed to even smile tremulously at him as she brought the things he requested.

As bad as he felt, Sportacus was still itching to move, even though he instinctively knew that it would be a very bad idea. “Please, Robbie, I’ll go wherever you want me to, if you’ll just let me up.” 

Robbie shook his head and sighed. “All right then. That’s the only way you'll realise that I know what I’m talking about. You _are_ taking it slowly, though.”

Sportacus nodded, letting Robbie help him to sit up. Immediately, he felt dizzy, holding one hand to his head.

Robbie was right there supporting him, encouraging him to breathe through the nausea. “The way you're acting, I think you have an inner ear infection,” Robbie said quietly, but loud enough for Stephanie to hear as she returned to check on them.

”I’ve never had one before,” Sportacus replied to the one of the three Robbies he was fairly certain was the real Robbie.

”It’s normal to be dizzy,” Robbie said. “Do you feel up to trying to get up on the bench?”

”I’m going to try,” Sportacus responded, gripping Robbie's forearm as a means of support.

”This isn't a contest,” Robbie groused. “If you go too fast, you’ll pass out again, and I don't think Pinky or I could take the fright.”

Sportacus nodded, using Robbie's arm as a lever to pull himself up and onto the bench. Immediately, all the colour drained from his face, and he swallowed hard as a wave of nausea battered him. He lowered his head into shaking hands, groaning softly. He felt Robbie rubbing his back.

”Pinky, I wouldn't stand in front of him,” he heard Robbie say in a voice that did nothing to hide his concern. “As dizzy as he looks, it wouldn't take much to make him throw up.”

Sportacus realised with dread that Robbie was right. He groaned, hiccuping. The nausea was becoming more insistent. He kept telling himself that he could lie down when he got to Robbie's lair, it was just getting there that was the issue. 

It was several minutes later when the nausea finally abated enough for him to try. He took Robbie's arm, saying “I’m ready.”

”Alright,” Robbie said. “We’re going to do this a little at a time.” He stood up, taking Sportacus with him.

Moving slowly in stages, it took more than half an hour to get Sportacus from the park to the entrance to Robbie's lair. Robbie stood for a moment, considering how best to proceed.

”You go down first,” he finally said to Stephanie. “There’s a bin over next to the disguise case. I’ve got a feeling that this isn't going to end well.”

Robbie was right, Sportacus had a split second to realise, before he was throwing up into the bin that Stephanie had hastily shoved in their general direction. He vaguely heard Robbie tell Stephanie to get a glass of water from the kitchen, and to open the door to the bedroom as she went by. He felt Robbie rubbing one hand between his shoulder blades, the other on his forehead.

It was several minutes later when he sagged into Robbie's arms, completely wiped out by the combined strain of throwing up and trying not to pass out from dizziness. He heard Robbie say to Stephanie, “I’m not going to try to move him any further yet. What's making him sick is that his eyes are telling him that he's doing one thing, but his ears are telling him that he's doing another. Goes on the same principle as motion sickness.”

He could almost hear when what Robbie told her clicked for her. “Kinda like how I can't read in the car?”

”Right,” he heard Robbie reply. “It will probably take him a few days at least to not feel like that anytime he gets up too quickly or turns his head too fast.” Robbie made a humming noise, then addressed him directly. “Are you ready to try to make it to the bedroom?”

Sportacus considered Robbie's question. He didn't feel nearly as queasy as he did earlier, but it still lingered. “Still feel sick,” he said softly, “but I don't think that's going to change.”

He heard Robbie make a sympathetic noise. “It won't,” he said. “At least not for the next few days at least. You’ll even have to be careful about moving too fast. Pinky,” he addressed Stephanie, “I need you to go tell the other brats that he’ll be alright in a few days, and to at least _attempt_ to stay out of trouble.”

He felt Stephanie pat his shoulder, and heard her say, “Feel better soon, Sportacus,” as she left. 

It took three tries, a few dangerous lurches over the bin, and several stops before they made it into the bedroom. Sportacus sat on the bed with his head in his hands while Robbie rifled through his drawers to find something for him to sleep in. “Robbie, I can just sleep in this….”

”No. Just, no. Maybe when you're well, but when you're this sick, and I know what I’m talking about, everything feels wrong and digs into you.”

Sportacus had to concede that Robbie had a point there. Everything _did_ feel wrong when you were sick, he agreed, as Robbie gave out a cry of triumph.

”If you tell the kids I helped you change, I will deny it to my dying day,” Robbie grumbled as he helped Sportacus change into a pair of sleep pants and a shirt that were both a little long on him.

Even as miserable as he felt, Sportacus had to smile at that. Robbie fooled absolutely no one with his grouchy act. He cared about all of them, but would firmly deny it if asked. 

”Go to sleep,” he heard Robbie say as he drifted off, feeling a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I’ll wake you when the doctor gets here.”


End file.
